Network attached storage (NAS) devices are employed by enterprises for various storage needs. Such storage devices are each typically housed within chassis which are then mounted within a rack enclosure including a pair of racks along the front edges. Conventional locking mechanisms, such as screws, lock the chassis within the rack enclosure during normal operation, but then can be removed so that chassis may be removed, swapped out, etc.
Conventional locking mechanisms for affixing drive chassis within a rack enclosure are cumbersome and inconvenient, often requiring a screwdriver or other tool to lock/unlock the drive chassis from the rack enclosure. Once such locking mechanisms are unlocked, it is also frequently difficult to grasp and remove the drive chassis from the rack enclosure.